dekins_clutchfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin
Hobgoblins have always formed the foundation of Sha’Zin society, from its beginnings to the present day. They are the most disciplined of the goblinoids, both in battle and in court. The hobgoblins rule goblin society, and their power is rarely contested; their leadership skills have been proven over the centuries so that the bugbears and goblins accept their respective roles in society. A hobgoblin army is both tightly structured and surprisingly flexible. The military is based around small units of infantry that can quickly adapt tactics and formations to evolving combat conditions. Hobgoblins are trained to work together, using techniques such as pincer movements and phalanx formations to maximize their effectiveness against powerful opponents. Hobgoblins are cruel and disciplined in battle, they seek glory and honor in combat, but won’t allow honor to keep them from an objective. A hobgoblin soldier takes pride in his skills but in battle his only goal is to achieve an objective as quickly and efficiently as possible, whether it is killing the enemy, seizing a gate, or scouting a location. While there are a few exceptions in folklore, military service is traditionally seen as a role for male hobgoblins. Females, however, have many important roles in society. The most common form of magic among hobgoblin women is that of the bard, and this talent typically manifests naturally, but is when trained and focused, it becomes as sharp as any sword or axe. Hobgoblin bards are known as Dra’shang or Dirge Singers; they are treasured both for their abilities to inspire troops and to perform healing magic. The Dra’shang are the spiritual leaders of the Sha’Zin. They use tales of past glory, ancestral deeds and tales of ancient heroes, such as Sha The Unifyer, to bind communities together and inspire them to a greater future. Alchemy, healing, and diplomacy are also seen as female arts; the male hobgoblins fight battles, and the females heal the wounds, both physical and political. Political and cunning, a hobgoblin maiden is both fierce and tact in her approach, able to leverage secrets and magic with ease. Magic seems to be within the blood of female hobgoblins, many a battle mage or prophet has come from their ranks. The Hobgoblin Physique Sha’Zin Hobgoblins tend to have burly builds, hairy skin and coarse body hair. Most of their body is covered in fine hair ranging from black-grey and dark reddish-brown. They have dark orange or red-orange skin and eyes that are yellow to dark brown, luminescent in the dark, reflective. They have large, broad noses that tend to be blue or white. Their teeth are large, two tusks jutting up like fangs behind the bottom lip and ears that are prominent and often move and convey great emotion as a cat would. Hobgoblin Names Hobgoblin personal names usually consist of a given name, and the name of the House they were born into rather than a family name, even if that House has been dishonored or destroyed. This means that parent and child don’t always have the same family names and goblins born outside of a House have no family name. Male Names: Aruget, Biish, Daavan, Dagii, Duulun, Fenic, Haruuc, Iizan, Jhezon, Krakuul, Kurac, Lhurusk, Mazaan, Muuka, Munta, Nasaar, Oraan, Okaat, Ruus, Saabak, Shagrath Tasaam, Taak, Tariic, Thuun, Vanii, Vanon, Woshar Female Names: Diitesh, Ekhaas, Jhazaal, Khaar, Kitaas, Mekiis, Razu, Reirie, Riila, Senen, Shaardat, Tuura House Names: Baaz, Draet, Draguus, Gan’duur, Ghaal Sehn, Kuun, Marguul, Mbar’ost, Mur Talaan, Nasaar, Rhukaan Taash, Shari, Thaar, Uhl, Volaar, Vus Hobgoblin Traits Your hobgoblin character has certain characteristics in common with all other hobgoblins. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Age. Hobgoblins reach adulthood shortly after a decade, and live about as long as humans but the rugged, violent lives they live often mean they will not see a ripe old age. Alignment. Most hobgoblins are extremely disciplined and honorable, seeking to enforce the order with which they live onto the world, tending towards Lawful. They are often brutal, cruel and cold with their means as well, so they tend not to be good. Size. Hobgoblins generally stand between 6 and 7 feet tall and average around 225 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. Ancient life in the mountains and caves adapted you for dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Hobgoblin Armor Training. You have proficiency with light, medium armor and shields. Martial Advantage. Once per turn, when you hit with a weapon attack on a creature that is adjacent to an ally, you may add your proficiency bonus to damage. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin. Category:Hobgoblin Category:Hobgoblins